charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy Trudeau
Andrew "Andy" Trudeau was a police inspector for the San Francisco Police Department until he quit after being accused of knowing something about Prue Halliwell's connection with various unsolved cases involving the paranormal and supernatural phenomena. Shortly thereafter in 1999, Andy was killed by a powerful demon known as Rodriguez who was working for another demon known as Tempus. ("Déjà Vu All Over Again") His police partner was Darryl Morris. Andy had been a lifelong friend of the Halliwell sisters, as he lived in close proximity to them and grew up with them. In fact, Penny Halliwell, the sister's Grams, had to constantly cast spells on him and erase his memory because the sisters would freeze him and use other magic on him, as exhibited by Little Piper when the sisters go back in time. He and Prue had an on again-off again relationship since high school. He was killed when an energy ball was thrown at him by Rodriguez, a demon posing as an Inspector working for Internal Affairs. He is a third generation inspector, which he jokes: "it's called detective in any other city." Early Life Presumably born in the early 1970's and ived in San Francisco, California for a majority of his life. He lived about a block away from Penny Halliwell, Patty Halliwell and her three daughters Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. In 1975 he was visited by future version's of the Halliwell Sisters who accidentally traveled back in time in order to save their mother from making a bond with the warlock, Nicholas. During their time in the past, the sister's see that when they were younger, they would use their powers on Andy - Little Piper froze him; Prue commented maybe that is why he is so suspicious of them; Gram's later unfroze him. Prue and Andy had an on again-off again relationship throughout high school but towards the end 1980's, Andy and his parents moved away from San Fransisco but he then returns in 1998 and becomes one of the Police Inspectors at the San Fransisco Police Department. The Truth Spell After Andy and Prue reconnected in late 1998, Prue wanted to learn how Andy would react to finding out she was a witch. After the Book of Shadows kept opening to the Truth Spell, she realized she must cast the spell to appease the questions she had. In the attic of the Manor Prue cast the spell, she then called Andy and asked him to meet her. When she told him, he said there was no way he could accept her being a witch. However, when the spell wore off after twenty four hours, Andy didn't remember what he had been told. However, he and Prue broke up anyways, thinking that it would be better to end the relationship now instead of later. Later, when Andy discovered that Prue was a witch, she told him about the spell and it turned out that Andy was fine with Prue being a witch. But he told her that no matter whether he had a minute, a month, or a year to think about it, it wouldn't change the truth. He wanted to have a normal life to come home to with a white picket fence, a two car garage, a screaming kid, but no demons. Andy said that it could be because of all the evil he dealt with everyday on the job. Prue understood, knowing that she exactly wanted the same thing, but she can't. Death In 1999, Phoebe Halliwell received a premonition of the demon known as Rodriguez killing Andy with an Energy Ball. Although unknown to them at the time, Rodriguez was working with Tempus, a demonic Sorcerer who was able to manipulate time, who was sent by the Source to help Rodriguez kill The Charmed Ones. Unbeknownst to the Sisters or Andy that Rodriquez was in fact a demon, not an employee of Internal Affairs, Andy was called in for questioning by him about the many unsolved cases involving him and the Halliwells. Andy lied to him and said he had no idea what he was talking about, but Rodriguez told him that he knew that Prue Halliwell was a witch and that he wanted to meet with her. Prue meets up with Andy a couple of hours later, to discuss Phoebe's premonition of him dying. Prue told him not to come to the house today, because that is where he gets killed. Reluctant to the idea at first, he agrees. Rodriguez arrived at the house at 6:00pm, shoots an energy ball and it hits Phoebe, killing her. Rodriguez is then destroyed and time reverses itself, going back to the morning of the same day. The same course of events happen, except Phoebe as well as Piper are killed the second time around. Since once again Rodriguez failed in killing all the Charmed ones, Tempus resets time. When Rodriguez went to the Manor a third time, Andy saw that Kit hissed at Rodriguez and his eyes went red. When he got into the house, Rodriguez already shot an energy ball at the sisters and that Prue is unconscious due to Piper pushes her out of the path of the ball. Andy tried to shoot Rodriguez thinking it would kill him, but Rodriguez fired an energy ball, hitting Andy, sending him across the room and smashing into the Living Room Hutch. Andy then met Prue in the Ghostly Plane, and he tells her he knows its his time to go and that they weren't meant to save him after all. He told Prue to go back and continue fighting. He vanished and Prue heard Phoebe calling for her. She regained consciousness and saw Andy's lifeless body on the floor. Prue and her sisters then cast the spell to accelerate time, banishing Tempus. Prue then untied Rodriguez who sent an energy ball directly at her. Prue deviated it and it hit Rodriguez, destroying him. 1x22-Paper.jpg|Andy is a suspect for a murder 1x22-Piper-Phoebe-Andy.jpg|Phoebe sees Andy die. 1x22-Prue-Andy.jpg|Prue meets up with him to discuss the premonition. 1x22-Andy-Manor.jpg|Andy storms into the Manor. 1x22-Andy-Kill.jpg|Rodriguez fires a energy ball at him. 1x22-Andy Dead.jpg|Killing him. Love Life Andy had been in love with Prue since high school and they even dated before splitting ways; most recently he has been married to a woman named Susan, and then divorced before moving back to San Francisco. Prue and him had a continuous on and off relationship, and at one time it was sexual, but Prue's revelation as a witch made it so she didn't have the time to be with him, nor any other men. Andy's suspicions became aroused. It was revealed that he had considerable circumstantial evidence of the sisters' occult activities and their involvement in numerous cases. Eventually, Prue had no choice but to admit to her involvement and explain it. While Andy was skeptical, it was eventually proven to him that Prue was not working against him, and he eventually came to understand the true complexities of the relationship that went sour with Prue. However, once it looked like Andy and Prue might get a chance without the magical problem, Andy gave his life to save Prue and her sisters to ensure the good work they do continued. But eventually she learned to accept her new life as a witch, and to balance her personal life but not before Andy died. Although this greatly saddened her, she eventually learned that Andy was happy to sacrifice himself protecting Prue and her sisters. After Andy's death, Prue did date a few people, though none were extremely memorable other than Jack Sheridan or the mortal crime boss Bane Jessup. Andy_Trudeau_Bed.jpg|Andy lays alone in bed after his first date with Prue Charmed104 020.jpg Prue Andy Goodbye.jpg Additional Casting * Jake Sakson played a younger version of Andy in That '70s Episode. * Chris Boyd played Andy in the Unaired Pilot. Appearances Andy Trudeau appeared in a total of 24 episodes over the course of the series Season 1 :Main Cast Season 6 :Crimes and Witch-Demeanors - flashback Season 7 :Charmageddon - Phoebe's premonition Category:Law Enforcement Category: Mortals Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Secret Keepers Category:Innocents Lost Category:Innocents Saved